


Sick days

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: After Party, Awesome Michelle Jones, Best, Cute Kids, F/M, Harley Keener is a mess, Party, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: On one of the best nights in Peter's and MJ's lives Max decides it's a good idea to get sick.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sick days

-You got it baby- Peter said holding Olivia steady- I'm going to let go of you now okay? Stay up Peter let her go carefully but she sat down again. -Okay so I'll take that as you don't want to walk?- Peter asked and Olivia giggled

-Blababab- Olivia said

-You're right, blue does look good on me- Peter said looking down at his blue shirt for a second

-You are so silly daddy- Leo said from the couch next to him laughing- She didn't say that

-Pretty sure she did- Peter said looking back at Olivia- You did right baby girl?

-Dada- Olivia said

-See- Peter said- She did say that

Max laughed again just when he heard Harley scream, Peter's eyes went wide and he let Olivia in the floor carefully, going right where Harley was.

-WHAT?!?!- His web shooters were ready for the battle, but when Harley shoved a letter into his chest he relaxed- Why would you scream like that for a letter?

-Dude it's not a letter- Harley said- It's two invitations for the MET

-Shut your face- Peter said going through the mail

-Swear to god cross my heart- Harley said, Peter found them easily

-This one says my name plus one- Peter said- Oh my god MJ's going to freak the fuck out.

-What does the other one say?- Harley asked and Peter opened it

-Michelle Jones plus one- Peter said and he started laughing- You didn't get an invite

-Shut up- Harley said- It's not like I wanted to go anyway

-Sure you didn't- Peter said and picked Olivia from the crib again

****************

-So...- Peter said, the 4 kids were asleep and they were in their bed watching some Love Island episodes- Today I received some interesting mail

-You did?- MJ asked, she was between his legs resting her back and her head resting in his chest and she was playing with his hands- And what was about?

-It was an invitation

-I don't know if taking a baby into a wedding in space would be such a good idea- MJ said and Peter laughed

-It's not for a wedding in space

-Thank god- MJ said- So spit it out loser

-We got invited to the MET- Peter said and MJ turned around instantly facing him

-Shut the fuck up- MJ said- Are you joking?

-I'm really not- Peter said- Both you and me and we both got a plus one

-We got invited to the MET gala? The biggest fashion event of like...the world? Us?

-Yes babe, us- Peter said with a chuckle- I'm honestly impressed we didn't get invited earlier, look at us we're fucking hot MJ chuckled

-At least I am- MJ said with a smirk

-Ouch- Peter said and MJ kissed him

*************

Monday morning, even in their offices all people talked about where this year's guest list to the MET.

-So a few people have called to style us- Peter said to MJ, he had called her to his office because this was an important mater...the most important- This year's theme is Impossible beauty

-Hm- MJ said

-I want you to have the last word on who we pick- Peter said- I trust you more

-Okay, so who has called?- MJ asked taking a bite from her sandwich

-'Till now, Armani, Prada,Versace , Valentino, Marc Jacobs , Fendi, Carolina Herrera, Guess, H&M and Dior.

-That's a hell of a lot of people- MJ said- And expensive

-They want to dress us both- Peter said

-Well, obviously- MJ said- We're married

-A lot of married couples go in separated brands- Peter added- So who do you want?

-It's a difficult thing- MJ said- Let's just remove some of them

-Okay

-So I would remove, H&M and Guess, I feel like they are too casual- MJ said and Peter crossed them out the list- Prada, and Carolina Herrera are not age appropriate for us...But your parents got invited right?

-Yeah- Peter said- I will put those two in their list, who else?

-Dior, Marc Jacobs and Versace are just too much- MJ said

-Okay so that leaves us with Armani, Valentino and Fendi- Peter said

-I would go 100% for Valentino- MJ assured

-Then we'll go for Valentino- Peter said- I'll tell them to send their ideas, they told me to also pick a color

-Red?

-Too obvious- Peter said- Let's keep red, blue and gold out of the mix

-What about green?

-Love it

-Sold

*************************

-What the...- Peter was froze while watching MJ go downstairs, a beautiful green gown hugging her curves just right, one of her long legs piking out of a slit in the bottom. But what he didn't expect at all was the red hair falling in beautiful waves in her shoulders and back.

**MJ's outfit**

****

-Close your mouth loser- MJ said smiling- You're drooling

-I'm going to call the MET and tell them to tell the other guests to go home because nobody's topping that- Peter said when she got down the stairs putting one of his hands in her lower back- And what's with the red hair?

-You like it?- MJ asked with a smirk- Thought it would be a nice change

-Mommy you look so pretty- Dahlia said from the couch

-Thank you baby- MJ said getting some things in her purse

-You too daddy

**Peter's suit**

****

-I'm going to look like a fool now next to you- Peter said and MJ kissed his cheek rolling her eyes

-Okay we should get going- MJ said and turned around to Harley- If anything happens call us right away

-Yes miss

-Olivia is asleep already- Peter said- So she shouldn't be any trouble, Max and Leo have to be in bed by 8 and Dahlia can stay 'till we show up on screen, but then you go to sleep little miss

-Yes daddy- Dahlia said- I promised and I always keep my promises

-Mommy- Max said- I don't feel good

MJ frowned and touched Max forehead

-Oh my god you're burning up- MJ said picking him up

-MJ your dress- Harley said

-I don't really care about the dress right now- MJ said and Peter touched Max forehead

-Friday?

-101.3 sir- Friday said

-Yep, he has fever- Peter assured

-I'll take care of him- Harley said- You guys need to go

-I'm not leaving my baby here with a fever Keener

-Yes you are!!- Harley said taking Ma from MJ's arms- I'm totally capable to take care of a little fever and you're not going to miss out on the MET because of a little little fever

MJ frowned looking at Peter

-I can call Cho- Peter said- Just to check on him and help Harley, come on babe it's the MET.

-Okay okay- MJ said- Let's go before I change my mind

She kissed Max's cheek

-I love you, you call me if you want me okay baby?- MJ said- Any minute any second

-Okay mommy- Max said

-Come on- Peter said taking MJ's hand- We love you guys so much, be good for uncle Harley.

-Yes daddy!!!!


End file.
